<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bet's a Bet by Sir_Skullian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001054">A Bet's a Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian'>Sir_Skullian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betting, Blow Job, F/M, Facial, Hand Job, POV Second Person, Teasing, Tit job, big boobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you manage to beat Yang in a game of Mario Kart, she upholds her end of the bargain and gives you a nice reward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Xiao Long/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bet's a Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Common Area of the Beacon Academy Dorms is usually flooded with young, prospective Huntsmen and Huntresses, but most of the school is in bed by this of night. The only activity is a faint glow of a Scroll screen in one of the corners, where you and Yang Xiao Long are currently engaged in a heated race of Mario Kart.</p>
<p>The two of you have been playing for some time, and you finally find yourselves on the final race of the competition. You’re both tied with five wins each, with this last and final race being the deciding factor of the bet you placed before this all began.</p>
<p>Yang has always been a bit of a gambler in the short time you’ve known her, and with each competition you two partake in, she’s upped the stakes every time. At first it was little things, like the loser buys chips for the winner or has to take Zwei for a walk. But things progressively got more intense as your competitive sides grew, and now you’re on the cusp of your most daring bet yet.</p>
<p>You were surprised at first when Yang approached you with this bet. The competition was nothing new since you bought that N64, with you both competing in games of Super Smash Bros or Mario Kart regularly. But what threw you was her terms; the loser has to orally please the winner.</p>
<p>You’ve had a little crush on Yang for a while now, grown from constantly spending time with her and her fighting spirit. She’s a beautiful future Huntress that you’re glad you can call a friend, and despite her closeness to one of her teammates, you can’t help but think she also has feelings for you. You’ve seen the way she looks at you, how she accentuates her long legs and full bust just daring you to look, and your suspicions were almost confirmed when she offered these terms.</p>
<p>The final lap of the race commences, you just slightly behind Yang. She’s pulling out all the stops as you both blaze your way through Rainbow Road, the AI set to easy so they don’t interfere with your competition. You’ve exchanged blows throughout the race, and as you begin to round the final turn, Yang pulls ahead with a lucky roll of a Mushroom.</p>
<p>But you don’t lose easy. As the item box rolls to a halt, you have in your possession a potential winning play; a kart wrecking missile known as the Green Shell. You could win it right here with a well-aimed shot, and as Yang approaches the finish line, laughing and sticking her tongue out at you, you ignore her teasing and press the button, letting the Shell fly.</p>
<p>Time slows as you both watch the Shell speed across the track. You grunt as you see it veer to the left, having thrown it after coming out of a drift, but then you begin to do the math in your head. It’s heading for a wall…if it hits it just right…</p>
<p>The Shell banks off the wall, and a second later collides with Yang’s kart mere inches from the finish line. Her kart bounces in place as you hear Toad’s exclamation of pain, drowned out by Yang’s own cry of anguish as she’s forced to watch your Luigi smugly glide across the finish line, claiming victory.</p>
<p>Your hands shoot up into the air in triumph as Yang stands, crying out in a playful rage as she gently tosses the controller aside.</p>
<p>“No! Bullshit!” Yang says loudly, staring down at you. “You must have cheated somehow! Damnit!” She leans down and playfully punches you in the arm, you rubbing the spot for emphasis as you both laugh it off.</p>
<p>“What can I say? I’m just that good at Mario Kart, I guess…”</p>
<p>Yang looks you over carefully, smiling the whole time. “Welp…A bet’s a bet…”</p>
<p>You smile as she extends a hand down to you, grabbing it with a thanks as she helps you up off the floor. She keeps a grasp on your hand as she begins to lead you through the common area, heading back towards the dorm rooms. You don’t mind leaving your system there; every knows its yours, and if anyone tries to mess with it, they have to mess with Yang.</p>
<p>She approaches the door to her room with speed, you planting your feet to stop her as a thought comes to your mind.</p>
<p>“What’s with you?” she asks carefully.</p>
<p>“Aren’t your teammates in there?”</p>
<p>Yang chuckles. “I convinced Ruby to get Weiss and Blake out for the night. I think they’re out hanging out with Nora or something; don’t know, don’t care. What matters is that we have the room all to ourselves.”</p>
<p>She gives you a wink as she steps inside, her sultry gaze inviting you in after her. You’ve been in the room a few times now, usually hanging out with Yang and her teammates for a game night or to celebrate someone’s birthday or something, but this is the first time it’s been just you two.</p>
<p>Yang wastes no time as she walks over to her bed, nodding for you to join her. As you step up next to it she quickly turns you around, shoving you backwards onto the plush surface as your knees buckle under you. You’re now sitting on the edge of the bed, Yang looking down at you with a wicked grin on her face as her hands move to the bottom of her shirt.</p>
<p>“I just hope this’ll all be worth it,” you hear her whisper as she lifts up her shirt, throwing it over her head and behind her as she now stands before you, bare chested. Her large breasts bounce slightly as she returns to a standing position in front of you, her wicked grin seeming a little sultrier as she drops to her knees right in front of you. “I’d hate to have lost for nothing.”</p>
<p>You feel your pants tighten as she now looks up at you, clearly enjoying her position of dominance in the situation despite being the loser of the bet. Her eyes move slowly from yours down your chest, eventually settling on the growing tent in your pants. Her hands climb up your legs slowly, starting at the calves and making their way up past your knees, Yang chuckling softly to herself the whole time as she does.</p>
<p>She’s moving agonizingly slowly, her fingers pressing into your legs as they claw their way up towards your crotch. You grunt in frustration as she begins to make her fingers dance, relishing your anguish as she as her hand moves up to the zipper of your pants.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” She asks with a smile. “Am I moving too slow for you?”</p>
<p>You chuckle down at her. “Well, that’s why you’re in this situation in the first place, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, look who’s being cocky now!”</p>
<p>She unsnaps your pants and pulls at the fabric in one quick motion, catching you off guard as she just grins up at you. Your bulge is now firmly at the ready, standing erect in front of her wide, unblinking eyes.</p>
<p>“Cocky indeed,” she says softly as she reaches forward, grabbing the shaft and grinning up at you. “This might be the first time I’ve been glad to lose to you!”</p>
<p>Her hand remains firmly at the base of your cock, her grip tightening and loosening slowly as she glares up at you. You grunt down at her for teasing you like this, and she just smiles as she does it more.</p>
<p>“Wh…why are you teasing me like this?” You finally ask.</p>
<p>She glares up at you, tightening her grip as much as she can before responding. “Just because I agreed to suck your cock doesn’t mean I’m not going to have my own fun with this.”</p>
<p>Her hand loosens as she finally begins to stroke your member, moving her hand up and down your shaft painfully slow. The sensation is minimal with how lightly she’s gripping you and her slow pace, but the simple fact that she’s not simply gripping it is enough to make you sigh with relief. Yang’s lustful gaze drifts up towards you, the grin on her beautiful face showing you that she’s relishing your twinges and contorting face as she slowly tortures you.</p>
<p>Her grip tightens a little bit as she begins to love her hand faster, her breathing getting a little heavier against your cock as she begins to exert herself. Her breath hot on your member drives you insane as she strokes, your body eagerly awaiting the time when those lips will wrap themselves around your cock and begin to suck.</p>
<p>She seems to comprehend your wishes as she leans forward, still stroking your cock slowly, but now her lips are dangerously close to the tip of your cock. She kisses at the head playfully, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout your body and she continues to tease you. Every so often as she continues to stroke you, she kisses the tip, her lips enveloping more and more of it with each new kiss.</p>
<p>The more she kisses your cock, the more you notice her slowly losing control of herself. She’s moving her hand a little faster now up and down your shaft as her lips remain wrapped around the tip of your cock, her tongue circling around it inside her mouth. You regularly let out groans of approval as you desperately want her to take your length in her mouth, hoping that she eventually loses control of herself and finally engulfs you.</p>
<p>Much to your joy, you watch her slowly release the tip of your cock from her mouth, looking up at you as she brings her tongue down to the base of your cock as she licks you from base to tip. You shiver at the sensation, your eyes fixed on her intense gaze up at you as she smiles one last time.</p>
<p>“Ready for your prize, ‘winner?’”</p>
<p>You nod and Yang lunges forward, engulfing your entire length as she moans out approvingly. The tip of your cock touches the back of her throat, the warmth of her mouth sending untold pleasure throughout your body. Finally the sensation you’ve waited so long for had come, and it’s just as enjoyable as you had hoped it would be.</p>
<p>Yang begins to move her head up and down along your shaft, taking your cock into her throat with each movement forward and coming close to releasing it with each pull out. Her eyes close and she gives herself to the sensation of sucking you off, moaning softly into your member as she derives enjoyment from her loss.</p>
<p>She slowly gets into a steady rhythm of rising and falling on your cock, the occasional gag emanating from her throat as she shoves your length inside of her. As much as your enjoying yourself you know that you could be getting more out of this, and your hand casually comes up from the bed and rests itself on the back of Yang’s head.</p>
<p>As soon as she feels you place your hand there, Yang opens her eyes and glares up at you, your cock only halfway into her mouth. She holds it there for a few seconds before continuing, reminding you that she’s sill in charge of the situation and she won’t accept you forcing her to move against her will. You respect her wishes, keeping your hand on her head and instead just gripping it from the pleasure she’s providing you, Yang seemingly okay with that as she once again closes her eyes.</p>
<p>She continues to suck your cock, moaning out whenever she opens her mouth enough to catch her breath. Her skills at working your cock are impressive, and as she begins to speed up yet again, you feel the pressure building up as you come close to your climax.</p>
<p>But Yang doesn’t let it end there. Suddenly she stops sucking your cock, sloppily letting your cock fall out of her mouth as she gasps for air, staring up at you expectantly.</p>
<p>“This has been fun,” she says, adjusting her position to sit up a little higher. Her tits come up and press against your cock, Yang moving her shoulders back and forth against it to torture you further. “But I think we can have just a little more fun together before this all ends.”</p>
<p>With that same sadistic smile from before, Yang props up your cock and gently wraps her large tits around it, resting your member between them as she presses the soft mounds together. The tip of your cock pokes out in the small crevice between them, her gaze focused on it as she breathes calmly down onto it.</p>
<p>Just as your cock gets used to the warmth of her chest, she begins to more her tits up and down against it, the soft flesh allowing your cock to glide between them. She cranes her neck down and begins to circle her tongue around the tip of your cock, her hands working away to keep her tits stroking your shaft.</p>
<p>The pressure of her tits against your cock feels amazing, and combined with her tongue working the tip of your shaft you quickly get back to the edge of climax. You strain yourself to keep form blowing too soon, gritting your teeth and closing your eyes tight in the hopes of keeping the feeling alive, but she’s just too good at what she does. So you decide to go out on your terms.</p>
<p>With Yang’s focus on moving her tits up and down, you watch for your moment carefully. As Yang drops her neck down a little further, engulfing the head of your cock fully into her mouth, you decide to thrust your hips upwards, shoving you cock a little deeper into her mouth and you finally release your load.</p>
<p>Yang’s eyes shoot open as you shoot a strand of cum into her mouth, her head whipping back and releasing your cock as she realizes what’s happening. You continue to cum, sending strands of your sticky substance shooting onto her face, across her tits and into her mouth. Through it all Yang just glares up at you, the faintest hint of a smile on her face as you unload, eventually slumping back onto the bed spent.</p>
<p>“Well…that was certainly a surprise,” she says coyly as she releases your cock from between her mounds. She stands up, heading for her end table and grabbing a towel out of the bottom drawer. “You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I would have smacked you for doing that without warning.”</p>
<p>You chuckle softly, watching her clean herself off. She glares down at you as she does, eventually inclining her head in a way that signals you to get up. You do as she inclines, quickly throwing on your pants as she leads you away from the bed and to the door.</p>
<p>“This was fun,” she says softly as she opens it, watching you leave through the threshold. “But you better believe that next time, I won’t be so tough to beat…”</p>
<p>You smile as she gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, shoving you out the door before closing it. You look back at the door, chuckle to yourself, and then head back into the Common Area to collect your system.</p>
<p>“Neither will I,” you say to yourself as you round the corner. “Neither…will I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!</p>
<p>Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!</p>
<p>@Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian<br/>sir.skullian@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>